


European Vision

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Search for Bucky, Unexpected Surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone keeps imagining Bucky after the end of CA:TWS as a lost puppy in need of saving. Contrary to popular belief, Bucky is managing just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	European Vision

**Author's Note:**

> and here's another headcanon for you, dearies!

After receiving Winter Soldier's folder at the cemetery Steve desperately searches for Bucky. He keeps imagining many different and horrifying scenarios where Bucky’s captured by HYDRA again, or caught and tortured for information by the US government. He keeps seeing him freezing to death on many different European landmarks, dying of hunger on the streets of Brooklyn or trapped under an avalanche in the Hymalayas.

When he and Sam first finally catch sight of Bucky for a few minutes, he is speechless.

They’re in Prague, meeting a Stark’s contact, a Physics professor, who claimed to have been taken to a HYDRA base by the State Security during the 70’s and Steve’s distractedly tapping his foot and trying to pick the old man out from the dense crowd of tourists heading their way, when Sam grips his shoulder and forcibly turns him to face a Starbucks window across the street. 

And there he is. Steve almost can’t believe it’s him. He’s clean-shaven, wearing a pony-tail, blue-and-white striped scarf and glasses? There’s a newspaper on the table in front of him and just as he leasurely turns a page and takes a sip out of his large coffee mug, Bucky (it’s  _BUCKY!_ ) looks him straight in the eye and seems to smirk at him over the rim. 

Then the crowd of tourists cuts across his view and by the time he manages to fight his way across the street, Bucky’s gone. 

The word to describe the HYDRA base the professor directs them to would be  _depopulated_.


End file.
